The invention relates to a rotary indexing table comprising a stationary base unit and a plate rotatably supported thereon and drivable relative to the base unit by means of a drive.
Such rotary indexing tables, as are known in various embodiments from the prior art, serve, for example, to transport a plurality of workpieces held on the plate or on structures arranged thereon in each case by a rotation of the plate from one working or mounting station further to a next working or mounting station.
Known rotary indexing tables with a direct drive customarily have a drive unit provided at a suitable position which can, for example, consist of an electric motor which must apply substantial torques, in particular with large plate diameters of the structures. For this purpose, it is necessary for motors with a relatively high power consumption to be used which require a relatively complex cooling system such as a water cooling system, on the one hand, and whose procurement is associated with a disadvantageously high economic cost, on the other hand.